


Under the Cherry Tree

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Older Characters, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a man true to his word. The day he made a promise to Derek Hale, he does its best to keep it. Even if it takes him years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too bad.

 

It happened one fine day. They talked under a Cherry Tree. Stiles opened his heart to Derek. He confessed his love for him. And Derek rejected him, kindly.

 

“ You don't know what you're talking about, Stiles.You are so young,” Derek said. “You'll change your mind in a few months.”

 

“I'm not too young. I can wait for you to love me. I truly love you, Derek.Give me a chance .”

 

“Stiles, don't say it. Maybe we should stop seeing each other. You will be hurt,” Derek replied. “And I don't want you to suffer.”

 

“No. Please don't. We'll never talk about this again. Ever. But made me a promise. If you change your mind, you'll come to find me here. Once a year, I'll be waiting, this precise day, under this precise tree. From sun up till sundown. Promise me.”

 

Derek snorted. He shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Stiles”

 

“Promise me?” he begged.

 

“Yes. This is ridiculous. You'll forget about it. ”

 

“Don't you forget about it. Promise me.”

 

Stiles stared at him. Derek was puzzled.

 

“I won't forget. Now, leave.”

 

Stiles kept his word. He never talked about his feelings again. Both acted like they ever did before. They worked together within the pack.

 

The first year he came under the tree, Stiles was sure Derek will be waiting for him. They grew closer over the months.They saved each other lives. But Derek never came that day. Stiles starved. He was thirsty. His feet killed him. He needed to pee badly. He was bored to death. People stared at him. Waiting was a torture, but not only psychologically. It was an awful day .

 

The second year he came under the tree, Stiles was ready. Water, snacks, something to pee in, a seat and a book. Even if it was more comfy, he was still lonely under the Cherry Tree. He wondered if this promise with Derek was a good idea. All things considered, though, maybe he should move on. Find a nice boy. Or a nice girl. Somebody who will fall in love with him. He decided to start a new life, and to give up his dreams about Derek. He could try to be his friend.

 

The third year he came under the tree, Stiles was newly single. Jamie dumped him the week before, and Stiles saw this as a sign of fate. He was very friendly with Derek. A great team. This was the day he met Maude and Archie. The old lady strolled in front of him when she stopped near him.

 

“Excuse me, dear, are you fine?” she asked.

 

“What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm waiting, actually.” he replied with a smile.

 

“I can say that. But what are you waiting for? I've already seen you here, haven't I?”

 

“Probably. I came here once a year. Three years ago, I've told the man I love that I'll be waiting here once a year for him. I'm waiting until he falls in love with me. It's silly, nevermind.”

 

The old lady stared at him with an amused smile.

 

“I think it's lovely. Slightly pathetic, but adorable. I'm Maude.”

 

“Stiles. Nice to meet you, Maude.”

 

“If you need to, you can use my bathroom. My house is the one right in front of the tree. I can watch over here for you.”

 

“I really appreciate the proposition. Thank you so much.”

 

Maude left. Stiles was relieved. He feared that she called her the Police. It would be embarrassing to explain his father the whole story. Later in the afternoon, he saw an old man coming to him slowly, holding two mugs.

 

“Excuse me, young fellow, are you Stiles?” asked the man

 

“Erm, yes? Did I know you ? I'm sorry, I can't recall...”

 

“No, no, Maude told me your name. I brought you hot tea. I hope you like tea. Earl Grey with sugar. It's really cold out there.”

 

“Yeah. I'm freezing.Thank you very much, sir.” he said

 

“No sir. Archie. Nice to meet you, Stiles, ” he cheered. “Is the man you love in sight?”

 

Stiles cheeks turned red.

 

“No. I'm not sure he will come today. To be honest, I'm not sure he remembers the promise we made.”

 

“Well, it took my Curtis six full years to figure out that he loved me. From the day he understood, we spent forty-two years together. Good days. Bad days too. So it goes.”

 

“It's a nice story. Is that the moral of this story? Am I right to wait for him? Is he the chosen one?”

 

“No. I went in his hometown every year for six years with my wife. He declared because she left me for another guy.”

 

“I don't get it.”

 

“ You remember your promise. It does matter to you. Keep hope. Maybe you won't get what you want, but you'll get what you need, in the end. If waiting here makes you complete, do it. Maude and I have bathrooms. Use them whenever you need it .”

 

“Thanks, Archie. Are you living with Maude?”

 

“Dear God no. Hell Hath No Fury like Maude before her morning coffee. I live in the house on the left. She's my bestie nonetheless. ”

 

Stiles finished the tea and gave the mug back to Archie with a smile.

 

“I'll came at sundown, if it's okay for you.”

 

“Fine.You'll stay for dinner. I'll made roast beef and mashed potatoes. I hope you'll like them. See you, Stiles.” he replied while leaving slowly.

 

The fourth year he came under the tree, Stiles' arm was broken. He had an accident two weeks earlier. He was late because he negotiated with the Doctor to leave earlier. Maude hugged him.

 

“We watched over for you, Stiles,” said Archie. “No handsome man yet. Stand your ground. Maude cooked for you.”

 

“Burger and curly fries. Especially made for you, ” smiled Maude. “I'll bring them at noon.”

 

“You are awesome. Both of you. I mean it.”

 

“Oh come on. We were young before.” replied Maude.

 

“Ready ? I brought you a thermos. Wave at us if you need something, kiddo.” added Archie.

 

“Okay. Thanks for everything. What are you doing today?”

 

“Maude's new lover come to play cards. It's gonna be nice.”

 

“Okay, Archie. Don't cheat, for once.” grinned Stiles.

 

Archie shrugged and glanced over him.

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

Stiles became friends with Archie and Maude over the last year. He called them regularly.They liked him, and he was very fond of them. Archie and Maude were like brother and sister. Their past love stories were epic. Archie was the kind of old man Stiles expected to become. Maude was like a long lost grandmother, and she was a former chef. The day he waited for Derek was also the day spent with Maude and Archie. It was one of the funniest day of the year.

 

The fifth year he came under the tree, Stiles was sad. Maude died three months before. It was a rainy day, and Stiles saw Archie coming with two umbrellas and a seat .

 

“Hello, Romantic Boy. Still no lover in sight?”

 

“Hi Archie. Still waiting. I broke up with Sydney, too. It wasn't working well.”

 

“Don't worry. The next one will be better. Pity I won't be here to see the day Derek will come.”

 

Stiles looked at him and gasped for air.

 

“What? Archie? Are you all right?” he asked, a lump in his throat.

 

“What? Oh no, no, no. I'm fine. Well, I'm eighty-two, but fine. I'm going to retirement home.”

 

Stiles sighed in relief.

 

“You scared me, you scoundrel. But why in a retirement home? You are neither helpless nor frail. Why would you leave?”

 

“Stiles, since Maude is gone, I'm lonely. She was my best friend. The others here are boring. Stupid. Bigoted. And none of them can cook a decent Pavlova. I'm so done with them.” he snapped.

 

“When do you go away? And where?”

 

“The Eldorado for old people. Florida! I'll leave tomorrow. I stayed to be with you one last time. One long, last chat about the loves of our lives. And we can talk about Derek too. Still friend with him?”

 

“We're really close. We trust each other. We watch movies together. We even share meals once a week.”

 

“He might be emotionally constipated. Or in denial. Probably both. Try romantic movies. But not the Notebook. It's depressing. Try Love Actually. Or Pride and Prejudice. Colin Firth is always a good choice. And an eye candy.”

 

“Maybe...I'll try.Archie, I'm really gonna miss you. I 'm not sure if I will go back next year if you're gone.”

 

“Come on, kiddo. It took Curtis six long years. You're as cute as Curtis was. You're as stubborn as I am. I'll be disappointed if you don't try one last time.”

 

“You told me years ago that I had to do it for me.”

 

“You should not listen to old timers. They're rambling half the time.” he grinned.

 

Stiles laughed with Archie. He spent one last day with his friend. He almost died laughing. Archie made them gallons of Lapsang souchong, his favorite tea. They talked about movies, about books.They exchanged numbers. It rained all day.

 

The sixth year he came under the tree, Derek waited for him. He looked at Stiles with a coy smile.

Stiles stared at Derek. He took his phone. He dialed a number while Derek gawked at him.

 

“Archie? It's Stiles. He came.”

 

Stiles hang up .Derek raised an eyebrow. He came closer.

 

“Stiles, I ...” he sounded intimidated. He bit his bottom lip.

 

“I love you Derek,” Stiles smiled. “I've been waiting for you. I promised.”

 

Derek cupped Stiles' face with his hands and kissed him. Stiles kissed him back.

 

“I love you, Stiles. It took me a long time to realize it.”

 

“ I wasn't sure that you remembered the promise.”

 

“But I know you came during the last six years.”

 

“ I had hope.”

 

“Well, I hope that you still want me. Do you?”

 

Stiles took his hand and smiled.

 

“I have no other plan for the rest of my life. Do you?”

 

“ No. I just want to be with you, Stiles.”

 

The End.


End file.
